Rencontre avec les portraits
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de Portrait Experiences de Snakequeen-in-Norway. Albus Severus est convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice, mais il se sent mal. Quel est le portrait qui va le remarquer ?


Bonsoir !  
Voilà le troisième one-shot sur quatre de la série thématique AlbusP/Severus.

Auteur : Snakequeen-in-Norway  
Titre original : Portrait experiences  
Bêta : Sayuri-geisha

NdA : Voici un mignon petit one-shot. Et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. C'est surprenant, hein ?  
NdT : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je la traduis avec l'accord de l'auteur.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter, âgé de onze ans, était assis sur une chaise dans le bureau de la directrice, en attendant l'arrivée de celle-ci. S'il se trouvait là, c'est parce que son grand frère, James, l'avait encore convaincu de participer à une de ses blagues. Et bien sûr, comme d'habitude, lui seul s'était fait attraper.

Il s'adossa contre le dossier, s'interrogeant sur l'absence de la directrice. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle arrive bientôt, afin de pouvoir rapidement retourner dans son dortoir. Il avait eu une migraine terrible pendant la journée, et il aurait largement préféré aller se coucher. En vérité, il s'apprêtait justement à le faire lorsqu'il reçut sa convocation.

- Que faites-vous ici ?, demanda une voix provenant d'en haut.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda au dessus de lui. Un portrait aux cheveux noirs graisseux et au nez crochu le dévisageait.

- J'attends le professeur McGonagall, dit Albus en serrant ses bras autour de lui.

L'homme du portrait plissa les yeux :

- Je sais qui vous êtes, répondit-il avec suspicion. Vous êtes le gamin des Potter.

Abus acquiesça, bien qu'il n'appréciât pas cette désignation.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, questionna-t-il.

L'homme grogna.

C'était typiquement Potter. Il lui ressemblait, jusqu'aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui descendaient dans sa nuque. Et Merlin, il avait lui aussi les yeux de Lily.

- Je suis Severus Rogue, ancien directeur du collège Poudlard.

- Ca, je m'en doutais vu que vous êtes accroché ici, répliqua Albus. Attendez… Severus Rogue ? Mon père m'a parlé de vous !

- Je suis certain qu'il ne s'en est pas privé, ricana ce dernier. Mais qu'avez-vous fait pour être envoyé ici, Potter ?

- Et bien, c'est mon frère, James…

- Ah, bien sûr !, l'interrompit Severus. Rejetez la faute sur un autre ! J'aurai dû m'en douter. Cela ne pouvait évidemment pas être de _votre_ faute.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, souffla Albus avec indignation, en serrant davantage ses bras autour de lui. Si vous me laissiez finir…

- Ne répondez pas !, aboya Severus. Vous êtes aussi exaspérant que l'étaient votre père et votre grand-père !

Albus fronça les sourcils et massa ses tempes. Ce n'était pas du tout ainsi qu'il avait imaginé cet homme que son père considérait comme le plus courageux qu'il ait connu. Pourtant, pour que son père parle de lui en des termes aussi élogieux, le maître des potions et ancien directeur devait aussi posséder de bons cotés.

- Heu… professeur Rogue, monsieur ?, tenta-t-il. Pardonnez-moi si j'ai été grossier. J'essayais seulement de vous dire que j'avais été persuadé par mon frère, James, qui est en seconde année, de mettre des bombabouses dans les escaliers. Seulement, j'étais dans les escaliers principaux alors qu'il était au second étage, donc j'ai été pris et pas lui.

Severus cligna des yeux, sans comprendre. Un Potter qui présentait ses excuses ? A vrai dire, utiliser des bombabouses ressemblait parfaitement à ce que le plus vieux des enfants Potter avait l'habitude de faire. Il l'avait vu être convoqué dans ce bureau de très nombreuses fois pendant sa première année de scolarité, et pourtant il mettait un point d'honneur à être présent le moins souvent possible.

- Et, dites-moi donc, pourquoi avez-vous accepté l'idée de votre frère ?, interrogea Severus en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Albus en souriant timidement. C'était une idée assez stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il m'avait promis que cela fonctionnerait…

- Et vous l'avez cru ?

- Et bien…, renifla Albus.

Hum ! Il détestait les enfants qui reniflaient.

- Prenez donc un mouchoir, Potter, au lieu de rester là à faire ce bruit dégoûtant !

- Euh, oui, monsieur.

Albus se leva, mais il dut trouver un appui lorsqu'un léger vertige le prit. Une fois passé, il attrapa un mouchoir sur le bureau de la directrice puis se rassit, et se moucha avec un léger frisson. Albus regarda à nouveau le portrait, et l'homme tressaillit en voyant, après tant d'années, les yeux de Lily.

- Comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez ?, demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit, répondit Albus en se massant les tempes à nouveau. Je suis Albus. Albus Severus Potter.

Le livre que Severus tenait dans la main tomba au sol.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Albus Severus Potter, répéta Albus en se raclant douloureusement la gorge.

Pendant un instant, le portrait ne put que le regarder, bouche-bée.

- Votre… père vous a appelé Albus Severus ?, put-il enfin dire.

- Pour vous, j'imagine, acquiesça l'enfant.

- Pourquoi donc Potter aurait-il fait une telle chose ?, se murmura-t-il à lui-même en se passant la main sur le visage.

- Il dit que vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Severus plongea son regard dans les yeux verts du garçon en face de lui.

- Il quoi ?!

- Il dit…

- Non, non, je vous ai entendu la première fois, l'interrompit Severus en levant une main. Mais êtes-vous vraiment certain que c'était bien de moi qu'il parlait ?

- Et bien, dit Albus, j'étais inquiet d'être réparti à Serpentard, à cause de ce que James m'avait raconté sur cette maison. Alors, mon père m'a dit : « _Albus Severus, tes deux prénoms t'ont été donnés en souvenir de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L'un d'eux était un Serpentard, et il était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré_. » Alors, oui, j'en suis plutôt certain.

Severus était abasourdi. Jamais, depuis un bon millier d'années, il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un Potter puisse dire de telles choses sur lui, des paroles à la fois flatteuses et ridicules, et surtout à son fils.

- Et finalement, où avez-vous été réparti ?, interrogea Severus, une fois sa voix retrouvée.

- A Serpentard, répondit Albus avec un léger sourire.

Un Potter à Serpentard ? Severus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter encore une autre surprise de ce genre. Albus toussa alors difficilement contre son poing, et le portrait l'observa plus attentivement. Est-ce qu'il tremblait ?

- Potter, l'interpella-t-il, en se préparant cette fois à voir ses yeux si semblables à ceux de Lily. Regardez-moi.

L'enfant leva à nouveau le regard vers le portrait, tandis que celui-ci sembla brusquement préoccupé. Il regarda les yeux verts vitreux en face de lui et fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas que Potter ou la fille Weasley soient si pâles.

- Venez ici, Potter, lui ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

Albus se mit debout difficilement et alla se mettre juste devant le portrait, les bras enroulés autour de son torse, tremblant. Il toussa encore, ravivant la douleur de sa gorge.

- Êtes-vous malade ?, se surprenant lui-même à se sentir inquiet en voyant le garçon frissonner et tousser ainsi.

- Je… oui, un peu. J'ai mal à la tête, et à la gorge aussi.

- Vous êtes dans un état épouvantable, l'informa Severus. Venez-là, posez votre front contre le cadre, et évitez de le salir.

Albus s'essuya le front avec sa manche, puis s'appuya contre la toile. Severus avança sa main vers le bord de son portrait et sentit de la chaleur émaner du front.

- Vous avez de la température.

Albus renifla à nouveau et le fixa :

- Vraiment ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, rasseyez-vous, s'exclama Severus, s'effrayant de le voir vaciller. Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'infirmerie ?

- Je pensais que je pourrais juste aller me coucher, dormir un peu, et que ça serait terminé à mon réveil.

- Idioties ! Vous êtes aussi obstiné que votre père ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Mal, admit l'enfant. J'ai froid.

Il toussa à nouveau, et trembla plus violemment. Severus se maudit de n'être qu'une peinture, et d'être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Restez ici, Potter, je vais chercher Minerva, lui ordonna-t-il avant de s'élancer hors de son cadre, laissant Albus face à une toile vide.

Sa tête semblait maintenant sur le point d'exploser, et il se sentait frigorifié, tandis que tout son corps était devenu douloureux. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était aller se coucher.

_J'espère que le professeur Rogue reviendra bientôt_, se dit-il_, c'est terriblement ennuyeux d'être ici, tout seul._

L'image de Severus réapparut alors sur le fond de toile.

- Potter ? Le professeur McGonagall est en chemin.

- Merci…

- Y a-t-il un problème, Severus ?, interrogea alors une nouvelle voix.

Albus se tourna vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait, et il put voir une peinture représentant un sorcier aux cheveux argentés, portant une longue barbe et des lunettes en demi-lune. Il avait déjà vu ce visage avant, sur des cartes de Chocogrenouille. Albus Dumbledore.

- Le fils de Potter est ici pour voir Minerva, expliqua Severus avec humeur. Mais il a une forte fièvre et une mauvaise toux. Celui qui l'a envoyé ici est un imbécile !

- Allons, calmez-vous Severus. On pourrait presque penser que vous vous inquiétez pour cet enfant, fit remarquer Dumbledore, dont les yeux pétillaient.

- Mais enfin regardez-le !

Dumbledore observa Albus et fronça les sourcils :

- En effet, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien, mon garçon. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Mal, répondit Albus.

Severus souffla d'impatience, s'attirant un regard étonné de Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi cette soudaine inquiétude, Severus ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Demandez-lui donc son nom, Albus !

Le vieux directeur se tourna vers le jeune sorcier et lui posa gentiment la question :

- Comment vous appelez-vous, mon garçon ?

- Albus Severus Potter, répéta une nouvelle fois l'enfant, d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent.

- Il semble qu'Harry ait nommé son second fils d'après nous, Severus !

- Visiblement, oui, admit ce dernier.

- C'est le cas, confirma Albus. Il vous admire beaucoup tous les deux.

- Il m'admire ?, répéta Severus, incrédule.

Malgré tout, il sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Harry l'admirait…

- On dirait que votre père s'est pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

- Mais non !, protesta Albus, avant d'être pris par une violente quinte de toux.

Severus résista à l'envie d'essayer d'en savoir plus, sachant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de bon pour l'instant.

- Mais où est donc Minerva !, râla-t-il à la place, tandis que Dumbledore observait Albus avec inquiétude.

Juste à ce moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et la directrice entra dans la pièce.

- Par Merlin !, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant combien l'état de son élève. Potter ? Albus ?, l'interpella-t-elle en s'agenouillant à coté de sa chaise.

- Bonjour, professeur McGonagall, croassa Albus.

La vieille femme posa une main sur son front.

- Albus, vous êtes brûlant ! Vous allez immédiatement vous rendre à l'infirmerie.

- Et pour ma punition ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, vous êtes malade ! Et je suis certaine de ne pas me tromper en disant que c'était l'idée de James, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus hocha la tête. Le professeur, qui restait assez forte malgré son âge, le prit dans ses bras. Heureusement, il était léger pour ses onze ans.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue de son état, Severus.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit celui-ci en inclinant la tête.

- Remettez vous bien, Albus, ajouta Dumbledore en souriant, tandis que le professeur ouvrait la porte.

- A bientôt professeur Dumbledore, professeur Rogue, dit Albus en se forçant à adresser un sourire aux deux portraits.

- Oui, à bientôt…, répondit Severus, qui sentit le coin de ses lèvres tressaillir. Et dites à votre père que le professeur Rogue lui passe le bonjour… Albus.

* * *

NdA : Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas qu'une notification de « review » dans la boîte mail fait toujours très plaisir ;)

NdT : N'hésitez pas à aller lire l'original, qui se trouve dans mes favoris. Si vous avez une remarque vous pouvez laisser une review, et si vous voulez me proposer une fanfiction à traduire, les informations sont sur mon profil. A la prochaine !


End file.
